Street Fight
by neversleepingbeauty
Summary: When Iroh becomes terminally ill and needs an operation, Zuko turns to street fighting to earn the cash, but what happens when Katara joins the fight just to prove to Zuko that street fighting is wrong and dangerous! Modern AU w bending. Zutara


Welcome to _Street Fight_!!! This is going to be an intense fic, with lots o' Zutara! It's AU with bending and takes place in an inner city. Just incase you're not familiar with what street fighting is I will summarize for you before I start the story.

Four things that explain street fighting:

1) It is illegal. (By the way I don't advocate illegal behavior in real life.)

2) Fighters usually belong to teams of three, however the fights are one-on-one.

3) Fighters battle someone with their same fighting style, for example in this fic it'll be; Bending vs. Bending, weapons vs. weapons, and hand-to-hand vs. hand-to-hand.

4) Bets are usually placed on fights, if you're a really good fighter you can win a lot of money.

Okay let's get this story started!! Enjoy

Disclaimer: Avatar is not mine!!!!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

**Chapter One: Witnessing**

Katara was mad. No she was furious, furious with Sokka for running off with his little friends to participate in the barbaric and illegal art of street fighting. She didn't know why her brother like doing this he wasn't even that great of a fighter, perhaps he felt the need to act macho because their father was at war. Katara didn't know, all she knew was she was on her way to retrieve her idiot brother before he got himself hurt.

It wasn't long before the blue-eyed girl arrived at the abandoned warehouse on Emerald Street where the fights were held. As she walked inside she didn't even notice what fight was taking place, she was too busy scanning the rough looking crowd for her brother. Suddenly she spotted him with his teammates Toph, the blind Earthbender and Suki, the skilled fighter. Katara angrily marched straight up toward her brother.

"Sokka!"

"Uh-oh…uh hey Katara," Sokka replied nervously.

"What do you think you're doing here?" asked the angry 15 year-old girl.

"Well my match is up soon and…"

"No way, you are not fighting we've been through this!" screamed Katara.

"But I've been training all week for this!" argued her brother.

"Do you want me to tell Gran-Gran?" she threatened.

"Fine I'll get me my things," whined Sokka then he turned to his teammates, "Sorry guys."

"It's okay Snoozles, Suki can take your place," laughed Toph.

"Thanks." As Sokka walked away to grab his bag, Katara turned her attention to the current match that was being fought. It was two Benders; an Earthbender and a Firebender. As far as she could guess the Eartbender was losing. Apparently his name was Haru, because she heard fans shouting for him not to give up. She then recognized the Firebender, it was Zuko Udo. He was in four of her classes, he was so smart and quiet. She couldn't believe he was taking part in something like this!

Katara watched Zuko beat up the poor Haru. Zuko threw blasts of orange fire at the pretty-boy bender. Haru dodged most of them and attempted to slow Zuko down with a barrage of small flying rocks. Dodging the rocks, the golden-eyed teen ran straight for Haru. When he was only a few feet away from the weakened Earthbender, Zuko delivered a spinning fire kick to Haru's chest, knocking him unconscious. Zuko stood up proudly. A boy dressed in baggy black clothes stepped in to the fighting circle and shouted,

"A perfect K.O.! Zuko from team Freedom Fighters wins!" Katara watched as Zuko went up to the Haru's team leader and collected his money, then he went to join his cheering teammates. Katara also recognized Zuko's teammates as the bad boy known as Jet and his tough talking girlfriend, Smellerbee. Katara was shocked that Zuko was hanging out with that riff-raff and street fighting, at school he seemed very shy and proper. She couldn't let him throw away his life doing dangerous stuff like that. So Katara decided she was going to convince Zuko street fighting was bad, whether he wanted her to or not.

"Okay Katara I'm ready!" Sokka whined, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Good, let's go," she said as she took one last look at Zuko before, turning to go.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Hey People!!!!

So how was that first chapter? Don't worry Katara's going to talk to Zuko at school in the next chappie but that's all I'm saying!! The next chappie will be longer than this one, I assure you. Oh and for all of you that have been reading my other fic Connected at the Wrist, I do apologize for not updating in so long my computer has been acting funny for like two weeks!! But never fear I will update sometime this week, I just felt since that one is ending soon I should start a new one!! Oh and one last thing; I'm not positive on this but I think Season Three starts Friday, April 27th!!! Yay!! So anyway cya in chapter 2 and don't worry I won't be doing as much talking!!!!!!! Review please!!!

Beauty


End file.
